


【佣占】变大人的方法

by TsuruueYuki



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 原作：第五人格CP：佣占，奈布·萨贝达vs伊莱·克拉克WARNING：PWP，返幼，未成年约稿稿件，禁止使用，谢谢合作
Relationships: 佣占
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	【佣占】变大人的方法

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：第五人格  
> CP：佣占，奈布·萨贝达vs伊莱·克拉克  
> WARNING：PWP，返幼，未成年  
> 约稿稿件，禁止使用，谢谢合作

“变态吗你……”  
沙哑而稚嫩的古怪音色从旧橱柜的背后传来，压抑、低沉，带着一丝不易察觉的急切。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声接替了咒骂，在这个即使有阳光也隔着一层雾的庄园，长廊上的壁画都布满了一丝丝裂纹，家具器物却被擦拭得干干净净，1F02房间与花园入口之间的古典高脚木几上摆着贵族家中随处可见的纹饰花瓶，它正被相邻的橱柜带着一起微微震动。这要归功于橱柜后的人：一个身高约5.5英尺、穿着绿色帽衫的男青年，正把一个十四五岁模样的男孩抱在怀里，手掌以一种相当可疑的角度和姿势插在男孩背带裤的下面，而男孩的眼睛被厚厚的面罩遮蔽，只露出下半张脸，小小的唇瓣微微张开急促地喘着气，面色潮红。  
“你以为我想这样。”戴着兜帽的青年又往前顶了顶，引起男孩小声惊呼，神色间早已充满纠结与不耐。他叫奈布·萨贝达，前雇佣兵，因为一封邀请函来到了这个莫名其妙的庄园，而怀里的男孩，伊莱·克拉克是他在这里结识并追到手的恋人，原本也是个成年人——甚至比萨贝达还要年长一些，他并不是什么恋童癖。而造成眼下局面的起因，还得从三天前的一场游戏说起。

“地窖在这里！”  
萨贝达接到了伊莱的信号，这是一场双监管模式游戏，已经有四个同伴被挂上狂欢之椅淘汰出局，电话亭开始售卖打开地窖的撬棍。他用掉最后一个护腕甩掉身后的监管者，打算往伊莱发出信号的位置跑过去。  
通常伊莱会在地窖口或门口等一会儿，看看有没有人需要役鸟支援，而一旦被监管者发现，他也会在被打倒之前尽快离开。但这次伊莱显然有些不对劲，他已经被打了两次，还在不断发着同样的信号，就是不肯跳地窖离开；其他两名幸存者的医生和园丁都在残血状态下跳进去逃脱了。  
“怎么回事……”萨贝达小心地躲着谢必安的视线，现在在地窖口的是杰克，他完全可以逃生，可带伊莱一起离开就有些难度，萨贝达首先需要搞清楚的是他到底出了什么事。  
他的问题很快得到了解答：在地窖口，一个小小的伊莱正和杰克面面相觑，地上还放着一本破破烂烂的冒险书。见萨贝达终于赶来，伊莱扭头以一种快哭出来的表情求助：“奈布，我变不回去了！”  
“老天，这到底怎么回事？”萨贝达小心翼翼地走近，英国绅士举着巨大的手爪静静看着，并没有趁火打劫的意思。  
“看上去克拉克先生出了点问题，先前他无论如何无法合上冒险书的书页，强行打掉之后就变成了这样。”杰克摊摊手，“这应该又是游戏的错误，在这个庄园里总是有这种事。既然是因为冒险书的缘故导致他无法从地窖逃生，这场本应是平局，我不对你们出手。”  
“多谢。”萨贝达朝他点点头，转过头专心查看伊莱的情况。他受了点伤，是杰克打掉冒险书时造成的，萨贝达先帮他包扎好，接着试图清除掉他身上残留的书页。这本伪劣冒险书显示出十分严重的问题，即使被打碎后依然牢牢吸附在伊莱身上，把他按照4:1的比例缩小到只有萨贝达腿肚子那么高，让伊莱不得不艰难地抬起头看着其他人。他的衣服、鞋子甚至役鸟都等比例地随着本人缩小了；而带着冒险书的效果，伊莱还是没法从地窖逃生。  
“我抱着你跳下去算了。”萨贝达试图把那些碎屑拍干净，但没有成功。他蹲下身，把伊莱抱起来靠在自己肩膀上，但地窖立即在他面前关闭。他们只能去继续破译密码机；萨贝达被那高密度的电机声震得头都麻了，警报声才终于响起，让他们从大门跑了出去。  
“再见。”杰克和谢必安在门口目送着他们，平时伊莱比萨贝达高半个头，眼下却只能跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，像一头还没太学会走路的小鹿。  
令两人始料未及的是，离开游戏后的伊莱仍然没有恢复正常。一进入休息区，萨贝达就迫不及待地看向身边的人，结果却愣住了——他的衣帽恢复了正常，身高却并没有，深蓝色长袍松松垮垮地搭在140公分上下的身体上，从袖子下伸出的小手也变得更加纤细稚嫩，不得不抬起一只手扶着大到盖住鼻子的眼罩，整个人看上去只有十四五岁的模样。  
“伊……莱？”萨贝达试探性地叫了一声。  
伊莱没有回答，他也愣住了。身体恢复到了少年时期，他能感觉到，与游戏里那种缩小不同，器官和骨架都退回到了还没发育开的状态，这感觉让他新鲜又恐慌。  
“奈布……”他颤声叫着身边人的名字，小手死死抓住了萨贝达披风的下摆。“我……怎么回事？”  
萨贝达当然是第一时间就带他去找医生。艾米莉逃生前多少也看到了伊莱的情况，一番检查后断定伊莱的身体的确发生了罕见的退行性变化，没有什么负面影响，只是彻头彻尾地成了一个未成年人。  
“某种神秘力量导致的返幼，过去曾经听说过一些神学盛行的地方出现类似的情况，没想到真实存在。我能说的只有积极锻炼、保证营养，还有，不要做不适宜这个年龄的事。”艾米莉斜睨了萨贝达一眼，两人都是脸上一红。他们的关系在求生者中已经算是人尽皆知，也找艾米莉配置过一两次药膏，这时她的提醒是什么意思再明显不过了。  
“我哪有那么禽兽。”萨贝达嘀咕着。然而他的定力在接下来的一天中不断受到挑战：先是送伊莱回房间后不小心看到他换衣服露出的半边肩膀，像纸片削出的背部线条富有苍白柔弱的美感，萨贝达忍不住重重吞了一口口水；他不得不跑到特蕾西的房间，想跟她借一身适合伊莱目前尺寸的衣服，而特蕾西洗过之后还没穿的只有哥特和小红帽两身，他犹豫了一下还是选了哥特。  
当衬衫与紧身背带裤把伊莱小小的身板裹成一个彻头彻尾的中学生、在他面前晃来晃去时，萨贝达不禁怀疑起自己的取向。  
“难道我真有特殊爱好？”伊莱正背对着他弯下腰去系皮鞋的鞋带，棕色圆头牛皮鞋，该死的可爱，萨贝达紧紧盯着他单薄的后背，目光像着了火一样发烫。  
“怎么了？”伊莱换好鞋，扭头看见萨贝达灼热的眼神，吓了一跳。  
他的声音也变得稚嫩，带点变声期特有的沙哑，萨贝达低头盯着他若隐若现的喉结，自己的喉结也上下滚动。他从没想过有一天能看到伊莱小时候的样子，现在的声线有点像床上被逼到临界点时快哭出来的嗓音，那对变小了的唇瓣还在一张一合，萨贝达却只觉得一阵天旋地转，根本没听清他在说些什么就落荒而逃。  
“特蕾西的背带对我来说有点长……”伊莱扭过头，愣愣地看着跑出自己房间的萨贝达，不明白对方为什么不肯帮忙调整一下肩带。

接下来的两天，伊莱还是没有恢复。确定关系后，萨贝达原本已经常驻伊莱的房间，当晚却没有回来，他自己的房间久未打扫，就跑去和威廉挤了一夜。第二天早晨两人都挂上了黑眼圈，萨贝达是自己失眠，威廉则是床上太挤掉下去三四次，于是次日萨贝达不得不回到自己房间，又被伊莱堵了个正着。  
“奈布，你是不是要离开我？”伊莱没有戴眼罩，他的瞳孔是湛蓝色的，扬起脸看着萨贝达时里面有亮晶晶的东西在闪烁，让人不忍心拒绝他的任何请求。  
“不，我只是……”萨贝达欲言又止，尽量选择一个稍微委婉些的说法，“我不想违反艾米莉说的话，那样对你身体的确不好。”  
伊莱花了三十秒才弄懂奈布的意思，脸色从担忧到通红只用了几秒。他有点别扭地松开萨贝达，低头看着自己身上衬衫的纽扣。  
“我又不是真的小孩子。”他的声音又轻又细，低到几乎听不见，但萨贝达的目光一下子就亮了起来。  
“你不会生我的气吗？我只是对你，跟年龄无关……我会有些忍不住，甚至无法控制自己。”他有些语无伦次，“但我保证不会伤害你，或许你可以用手或者嘴……”  
“……别说了！”伊莱不得不踮起脚尖，抬手捂住萨贝达不断冒出禁忌词汇的嘴。他原本比萨贝达要高一些，相处中也一直像个大哥哥那样照顾对方的感受，自下而上的视角还是第一次体验。伊莱第一次发现萨贝达的下巴线条很好看，像刀削出来似的尖峭冷峻，十足的男人味；萨贝达也低头看着伊莱，他盯着自己的下巴看入了神，小脸红扑扑的眨着眼。  
萨贝达伸出一只手，抓着伊莱的手腕把盖在自己唇上的小手拉开。  
“那我能亲你吗？”他的声音沙哑的不像话，该死，好可爱，好想抱在怀里亲亲揉揉……无数相同意思的词汇和短句从萨贝达的大脑里快速飞过，没等伊莱回答，火热的唇瓣就吻了上去。廓尔喀人的嘴唇普遍偏厚，萨贝达的也不例外，伊莱不会说他平时也很享受和萨贝达唇齿相贴的触感，但此刻这也让他受到的刺激加倍；尽管萨贝达已经尽可能地放轻动作，可越来越投入的吮吻甚至轻咬还是夺去了伊莱呼吸的空间，他不得不微微张开嘴想多获得一些空气，换来的却是萨贝达更过分的入侵。  
“唔……”伊莱轻微地挣扎起来，舌根被对方舔舐着吸住，一阵阵头皮发麻的快感对他现在的身体而言太过刺激了。萨贝达还保持着基本的理智，听到伊莱轻哼着表示抗议连忙放开了他，双臂仍然圈着小小的腰身。伊莱只觉得一阵缺氧，身体发软地靠在萨贝达结实的手臂上，刚刚被采撷过的唇瓣充血而湿润，宛如清晨花园中含苞待放的玫瑰，脆弱又引人遐思。  
“……我出去一下。”  
萨贝达松开伊莱，留下这句话后转身就走。伊莱不明就里地看着他，接着很快就了解了萨贝达的情况。透过来不及关紧的房门，伊莱听到一阵熟悉的低喘，那是萨贝达每次情动时才会发出的声音，只是以往每次听到这种声音都是在耳边，萨贝达也会把那根火热的东西埋进伊莱的体内，动作又猛又……  
伊莱抬手捂住自己的嘴，强迫自己停止糟糕的回忆。已经开始发育的身体升起一阵不正常的灼热，有什么流动着朝下腹的嫩芽汇聚过去了，萨贝达出门后并没走远，已经忍耐到极限的他就在1F02、也就是伊莱房间外的旧橱柜后面抚慰着自己。透过门缝，伊莱能听到他快感堆积时的呼气声、动作间衣料摩擦的声音甚至一点黏糊糊的水声，他觉得自己应该走开，但又无法关上门放任萨贝达一个人在外面，忍受情欲的煎熬。  
“我……我能帮你做点什么吗？”他从木门里探出一个头，怯生生地问道。萨贝达正苦于无法从抚摸自己的行为中获取足够的快感，闻言扭过头来，眼神像着了火一样凶狠又直白，吓得伊莱往回缩了缩。  
“帮我做点什么？”他恶声恶气地重复了一遍伊莱的问题，见男孩瑟缩着就要退回去，忙伸出手一把拉了过来。  
“或许你愿意把手借给我用用，嗯？”  
“我……”  
不等伊莱表态，萨贝达就牵着伊莱颤抖的双手，把它们放在自己胯下那团火热上。他已经充分勃起，伊莱的小手都只能圈住性器的四分之三左右，男孩不知所措地捧着滚烫的硬物，低着头刚好和上头的孔眼打了个照面。他本能地想要后退，萨贝达却早就预料到他的反应，揽着肩膀把他一把按进自己的怀里。  
“我给过你机会，是你非要跟上来。”他为自己的行为开解，右手则覆盖在伊莱的手上，指导他好好为自己服务：“来，像这样摸摸它，手心张开一点……”  
萨贝达的语气粗犷又温柔，伊莱本来也不想放任恋人痛苦难过，于是在他的诱哄下渐渐放松，努力让自己把注意力集中在讨好手里的硬物上。伊莱在这方面没有多少经验，而事实上也不需要他有多么高深的技巧，光是看着他低头认真地为自己手淫，萨贝达就已经感到一阵血管爆裂般的快感；伊莱手掌上的软肉和自己粗糙的大手完全不是一个触感，他看上去有些害羞，追出门时还把这两天临时给自己做的小眼罩重新戴上，萨贝达看不见他的表情，只能从红扑扑的脸蛋看出他也在情动。  
“呀！”伊莱叫了一声，萨贝达的性器忽然抖动了一下，接着毫无征兆地射了出来。他本能地想松手躲开，却被萨贝达扣住腰，手也被按在原处，乳白色的浓稠液体喷射在手背上，散发着一种颇具亵渎感的色情意味。  
“好、好了吧？好了就放开我……”他小声提醒萨贝达，对方还在死死地扣着他，似乎在享受余韵。发泄后的萨贝达周身散发着雄性特有的气味，随着毛孔和体液充斥在两人所在的空间，伊莱有种被萨贝达包围的感觉，忍不住抬起手在他胸口推了推，想要离开一些。没料到萨贝达却按住了他的手腕，右手来到腰间解着背带裤前面的扣子。  
“多谢款待，弄的我非常舒服。”他说，“作为报答，我决定帮你上上生理卫生课。”  
“什么生理……哇啊！”伊莱刚要开口拒绝，萨贝达就撩开裤腰直奔主题，抓住了早就直挺挺的嫩芽。从身体上讲，它还从未经历过人事，但身体里的那个灵魂却早就尝尽了和萨贝达鱼水之欢的滋味，只好不知所措地挺立着，顶端不断吐着透明的液体。  
“啧，真色。”萨贝达在上面揉了两把，手指带着黏液在伊莱面前晃晃，男孩羞愤欲死地挣扎起来。为了让他乖一点，萨贝达把人掉转过来背对着自己抱紧，一边帮他自慰一边恐吓：  
“这可是人家女孩子的衣服，别弄脏了”。  
萨贝达的话瞬间击中了他的羞耻心，伊莱僵着身子靠在他怀里，被一阵阵快感刺激的浑身发抖，却说什么也不敢乱动了。萨贝达见状更加变本加厉，加快了手上的动作，还在经过刚长好的伞盖时用力揉捏。  
“不、呃唔……不要了，快停……”伊莱颤着声呻吟，萨贝达的手掌火热又粗糙，他很快就咬着手背到达了高潮，一股清澈而急促的初精射在了对面的墙上。  
“好孩子。”萨贝达拍拍他的手背，伊莱却暂时无法回应——他失神地软倒在萨贝达怀里，连对方把自己抱回房间、顺手带上了门都无力阻止。

此时已近黄昏，萨贝达终于登堂入室，回到了伊莱的大床，还抱着房间的主人让他坐在自己腿上。伊莱双腿赤裸着，背带裤和内裤都被脱下来丢到了一边，衬衫也被解开了扣子，勉强挂在小臂。  
“这是别人的衬衫……”他是个不折不扣的乖孩子，因为萨贝达先前的那句话对弄脏衣服种下了恐惧，乞求地看着面前的青年，希望对方能就此停手。  
“那你要小心点别弄脏了。”对方却满不在乎地这样回应道。刚刚在门外的互相抚慰不但没有平息萨贝达的欲火，反而让他愈发空虚起来。他盯着伊莱努力并起的双腿，男孩想借此隐藏那根已经半硬的青芽，却不知道自己的举动在恋人眼里多么诱人。  
萨贝达瞪着看了一会儿，恨不得直接插进那处让他无数次销魂彻骨的幽穴，却又怕真的弄伤了伊莱。他思索片刻，命令伊莱并起双腿，手上沾了些嫩芽尖端流出来的前液涂在男孩的大腿内侧，把他抱到自己身前。  
“夹紧点。”萨贝达尽量温柔地对伊莱说，呼出的热气吐在他的耳侧，伊莱明白了他的意思，红着脸照做。他的双腿白皙而稚嫩，带着青少年时期尚未长开的青涩感，还没充分贴服在肌肉上的薄薄脂肪让他的四肢都像白而胖的长藕节，萨贝达一进入两腿间就舒服得长舒了一口气。  
他快速抽插着，伊莱觉得大腿内侧被摩擦的有些生疼，但更多的是羞耻感。奈布好像真的在和他性交一样急促地喘息，动作越来越猛烈，又怎么都觉得不够，面对面把人抱在怀里右手用力揉搓着他的臀瓣，不时低头在他细弱的脖颈边啃咬着。  
“痒……”伊莱小声抗议着躲闪，萨贝达的动作越来越过分，舌尖在下巴和耳侧舔吻还不够，又跑到了衬衫敞开的胸前。尚未发育的乳尖只有米粒大小，萨贝达舔了一下就被它的触感迷住了，在上面又亲又吸，直到伊莱承受不住地发出哭泣般的呻吟才肯罢休。可身下的快感却无论如何都还差那么一点，萨贝达急躁地在伊莱身上胡乱摸索着，终于还是把食指探到了那个小口。  
“不、不行！”伊莱惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“你说过不会碰那里的！”  
“我说的是……不会让你受伤，乖……”萨贝达趁机舔了一下他右侧的乳粒，舌苔重重碾过敏感的红点，伊莱紧绷的身体立即软了下来。他哼哼唧唧地抗拒着萨贝达入侵的食指，雇佣兵却早就从床头柜摸出了他们平时用的软膏，混合着棕榈油和石蜡油的白色固体涂在娇嫩的内壁，被粗壮的食指揉开，萨贝达就像他承诺的那样耐心做着扩张，熟悉又陌生的快感让伊莱渐渐迷失在灼热的情欲中。  
等到第二根手指能塞进去时，萨贝达已经等得快要不耐烦了。但伊莱的后穴毕竟还是和身体同步回到了少年时期，勉强容下两根手指已经让他开始啜泣着恳求萨贝达停下来，一边含混不清地说着话一边吸着鼻涕更让萨贝达有种犯罪的感觉。他不得不让伊莱转过身去趴在床上，从后面进入的姿势能让他暂时看不到对方稚嫩的小脸，而且也能降低进入的难度。  
“放松点！”他拍着伊莱的臀肉低声命令，顶端尝试着嵌入一点。伊莱立即承受不住地朝前爬走，想要逃脱撕裂般的疼痛，却被萨贝达拉了回来。  
“奈布、萨贝达哥哥……不行，我会死的，呜……”疼痛混杂着被撑开的快感，伊莱被过度的刺激搞得大脑一塌糊涂，连平时萨贝达逼他叫的称呼都一股脑儿说了出来。然而这样的恳求不但没能让萨贝达停下来，反而更让他兽性大发，强忍着才没有一口气进到最深处，只是捏住了伊莱的腰身，让他慢慢感受自己一点一点进入的存在感。  
“乖……”他没有更多的话可说，紧窄的内壁像要把他吸干一样紧紧箍着肉棒，萨贝达深吸两口气，品尝终于得到满足的快乐。  
见他不肯放过自己，伊莱只能抬起一只手，想要抓住床头挣脱背后的桎梏，却被一记深入顶得软软放了下来，小小的手掌用力抓紧雪白的床单。萨贝达见状又拍了一下他的臀肉，白花花的臀瓣微微摇晃着发出清脆的声响。  
“再不乖就干的你下不了床。”雇佣兵粗喘着暴露出了本性，胯下的动作也渐渐放开，伊莱被他顶的几乎喘不过气，抽噎着到后来都打起了嗝，双脚乱蹬却只是方便了萨贝达更加深入。  
“要死了……萨贝达……啊啊——！”他胡乱地叫着，体内的敏感点被不断攻击，比萨贝达小了一号的身体被暴风骤雨般的性爱动作带着剧烈晃动，青涩身体承受不住过度的快感，伊莱大张着口，舌尖微微伸出，口水顺着嘴角流了下来，呻吟声也越来越含混不清。  
“以后还敢不敢不听话，嗯？”萨贝达也快到临界点，手掌还在不断拍打着伊莱的屁股，雪白的臀肉都泛起了粉红。少年浑身的肌肤都异常柔嫩，稍微揉捏都会留下红痕，萨贝达发现后就在他瘦削的背上留下一长串吻痕，右手托着伊莱的小腹好确保他不会软倒，性器则努力深入，想看看能否在小肚子上顶出轮廓。  
“不……不行了……”伊莱后穴一阵阵紧缩，前列腺不断被碾压，结肠口也快被萨贝达硕大的蘑菇头顶开，他双眼都眯成了一条线，失神地承受着超过身体接受度的性爱。发现他快要到高潮，萨贝达坏心眼地放缓了速度，性器只肯在敏感点上轻轻蹭过，还在伊莱扭动着向后寻找快感时堵住了他前端的孔眼。  
“小伊莱怎么这么色，嗯？”他居高临下地看着男孩颤抖的腰身，“不怕大哥哥惩罚你吗？”  
“呜……伊莱想要……请、请给伊莱……”剧烈的快感骤然被打断，男孩摩擦着双腿，舔着嘴唇扭过头来看着萨贝达，“萨贝达、哥哥……”  
“轰”的一声，萨贝达大脑里名为理智的大厦彻底崩塌，他一把抱起伊莱，让他自上而下地坐在自己的性器上，下身像充满了电的马达一样快速动作。伊莱很快尖叫着被操射了，双手无意识地在面前的空气中乱抓，萨贝达却一点儿停下来的意思都没有，直到男孩再也射不出什么东西来，痉挛着瘫软在他的手臂上，后穴抽搐着从里面涌出一股股透明的液体，萨贝达才在热液洒在龟头上时忍不住射在了伊莱体内深处。

这场奇特的性事过后，两人都感到特别疲劳，萨贝达把筋疲力尽的伊莱抱在怀里，半软的肉棒还埋在他的体内，就这么一起沉沉睡去。  
隔日，当艾米莉发现恢复原状的伊莱又回到了游戏中，忍不住惊奇地问他是怎么做到的。  
“我……我也不知道。”伊莱脸上带着不自然的酡红，这时萨贝达正好迎面走来，艾米莉看着伊莱踉跄着后退的脚步，突然明白了什么。  
“原来是这么变大人的。”她瞪了一眼萨贝达，捂着艾玛的眼睛带她离开了。  
-Fin-


End file.
